


...Of Love

by BarPurple



Series: Sluggys's Feb Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: “I am completely in love with you, you idiot.”





	

Belle spent the next few days doing some serious thinking. Gaston’s words about her and Gold kept dancing around her mind, was it possible that he’s seen something more than friendship? Could he be right? Was that something Belle wanted with Gold? How did Gold feel? 

She groaned and decided that thinking wasn’t getting her anywhere, action was required. At lunchtime she left Astrid on duty in the library and headed to the pawnshop, an odd sense of foreboding gnawing at her stomach.

Gold was stood at the counter as she walked in.

“Hello Belle. How are you?”

Belle blinked as his face lit up as he greeted her. She felt the smile on her own face. Bloody Hell Gaston might be on to something here.

“Gaston and I broke up.”

She watched him carefully, noting the gambit of emotions that flashed across his face as he took both her hands in his. Concern appeared to be the dominate emotion, but there was a suggestion of something else that she couldn’t quite define.

“Is this a chick flicks and ice cream situation, or slashing his tires under the cover of night? Because I’ll be right by your side for either.”

Belle laughed, “I know which you’d rather do.”

“Tire slashing can be very therapeutic.”

“So can ice cream and chick flicks.”

Gold pulled a face; they’d discussed his opinions on romance novels and by extension the movies that were made of them. He would never be a fan, but Belle had plans to convert him. She had no idea what Gaston thought of chick flicks, she was hard pressed at the moment to recall his favourite ice cream flavour, but she knew Gold was a Rocky Road man. Wow.

“No need for either. It was a very calm and civilized break up. Gaston, well he wants someone who looks at him the way he says you look at me.”

Gold froze, his thumbs that had been tracing comforting circles on her hands stilled, and his face became an unreadable mask. Oh great, Belle had messed up, she eased her hands out from his and began babbling.

“It was just his way of breaking up, I’m sure he didn’t really mean anything, we’re friends, that’s…”

She trailed off as Gold raised his head and gave her a look of anguished hurt.

“Belle.”

Part of her wanted to run, thoughts that Gaston had concocted some cunning plan to poison her friendship with Gold as a spiteful parting gift ran through her mind. Part of her wanted to laugh this off and salvage her friendship. She hated feeling this indecisive.

Gold’s fingers were twisting against each other, his habitual anxious gesture.

“I am completely in love with you, you idiot.”

“What?”

His shoulders sagged and he dragged a hand through his hair leaving it a ruffled mess.

“I have been for years, but I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, because I never dared to hope you’d never feel the same. Never thought Gaston would be the one to see the truth. I’m sorry Belle.”

“You’re sorry that you love me?”

“Gods no, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

Belle bit her lip and shifted closer to the counter again.

“Gaston says I look at you in the same way.”

Gold stared at her in shock, his throat bobbing as he gulped.

“Do, do you maybe…”

He was normally so eloquent with words, but this situation had reduced him to a babbling mess, it was rather adorable. Belle reached for his hand.

“Would you like to have dinner with me? I’m asking you on a date Gold.”

She decided making her intentions clear was the way to go. He gave her a shy smile and nodded.

“Yes, I’d be honoured to take you out for dinner Belle.”


End file.
